Conventional laminated total heat exchange elements are typically provided with plates that separate two fluids from each other and a plurality of maintaining members that maintain the intervals between the plates. The plates have a moisture permeability and both sensible heat (temperature) and latent heat (humidity) are exchanged simultaneously through the plates, which act as an intermediary, without the two fluids being mixed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, there is a system that exchanges sensible heat and latent heat by applying, immersing, or adhering a dehumidifying material to the heat transfer plates that separate two fluids from each other and rotating the apparatus by 180 degrees at predetermined time intervals (for example, see Patent Literature 2).